Heartbeats
by rainbow4imagination
Summary: It's Hermione's final year at Hogwarts, and there is talk of a new professor... What happens when there is a connection beyond the books and magic?


**Oh my goodness, I am honestly very nervous! I hope you guys like it!**

 **A/N: The plot is a bit edgy, but remember this is fiction ;)**

Hermione excitedly followed her friends out of the train and paused to breathe in the air around her. She had always enjoyed her time at Hogwarts—it felt like her home away from home. The entire train ride had been spent wondering about the new professor starting at Hogwarts; between Ginny's hopes for a hot male professor and Luna's inquiries on how many wrackspurts the new addition may have, Hermione found herself entirely entertained, not once paying attention to her own curiosities about the unknown staff member. Now, sitting in a thestral-drawn carriage with three girls from her dorm, she had only her head to listen to. Joined by her in the carriage was Lavender Brown (much to Hermione's dismay), Parvati Patil—for once not connected to the hip of her Ravenclaw twin, and a third Griffyndor she honestly didn't recognize. Hermione stared out the window and thought back to the newest addition at Hogwarts; she let her mind wander to her secret hopes. She scratched uncomfortably at her arm as she pictured what she wished for: a woman. Granted homophobia was less tolerated these days, Hermione found herself crippled with anxiety at the thought of trying to come out to even her closest friends. Using her peripherals, the brunette glanced back to Lavender Brown who was staring at her with distaste and an arrogant air about her. Hermione internally rolled her eyes, flashbacks escaping her subconscious:

 _A slight and dainty hand wrapped itself around Hermione's arm. The witch, 15 at the time, whipped her head around to see a doe-eyed girl looking back at her._

 _"_ _Hermione..."_

 _The soft, pleading voice only fueled Hermione's anger and she wrenched her arm free from the girl's grip. With a snarl, the young witch backed away and shook her head furiously._

 _"_ _Lavender, you betrayed my trust! I just caught you snogging my best friend! What about us; are you really just hungry for dick? Got over your phase with me, I see,"_

 _The other witch sighed heavily, a tear escaping. Watching the tear, Hermione can't hold back a snort of dismay._

 _"_ _Go back to Ronald, why don't you? He looked pretty ready for a shag, and Merlin knows you must be too." SLAP_

 _Hermione's head snapped to the left. She held it there for a moment as anger and betrayal threatened to spill out of her. The brunette locked her jaw, flaring her nostrils as she tried to calm herself._

Hermione snapped out of her trance as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. She glanced again at Lavender, but to her dismay the girl was happily talking with Parvati and the third girl. Two years later, and the bubbly witch seemed to feel no remorse for the pain she had caused Hermione. She had promised not to tell a soul about the relationship as long as Lavender did the same, and that had been the end of their fling. Now, Hermione got to watch as every day the slightly shorter witch launched into her best friend's arms. Honestly, Hermione didn't miss Lavender all that much; it was more the lack of respect or reason on Lavender's part that got to her. The other Gryffindor had felt remorse, yes, but had yet to apologize for her actions those years ago. By now, Hermione knew better than to expect one, but part of her had always hoped.

Suddenly the carriage door slammed and Hermione realized she had been left by the other three. The solitude was welcomed, and the brunette took the time to collect herself before the excitement of the sorting and feast engulfed her. She didn't pay attention to how much time had passed, but suddenly she heard light footsteps loudly approaching. Carriage door after carriage door was forcefully opened before suddenly yelling was the only cease to the slamming.

"What the _fuck_ do you two think you're doing," yelled a harsh, feminine voice. "Get out get out get out, I don't have all night! Don't think I don't see the colors on your robes either—50 points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione cocked her head as she heard giggles, followed by an impatient knock on a door.

"Get your robes on and get to the Great Hall before I drag you there in nothing but your knickers—whenever you decide to put those back on."

The brunette listened intently, snorting when she realized what had gotten her house into trouble: sex. Hermione stiffened as retreating footsteps faded out, replaced by one set of fast approaching ones. Suddenly her carriage door was practically splintered from the sheer force of whoever was on the other side. The brunette covered her face to avoid the shattered remains of the door flying into her eyes. When she finally looked up, she had to do a double take. Before her stood a slender but toned witch. Her hair wisped around her in tight, glossy curls; her eyes burned like fiendfyre, and her porcelain skin was glowing against the contrast of the moon-lit night.

 _This must be the new professor…_

Before she could continue the thought, a cold hand grabbed her by her robes and forced her to her feet. Hermione got a hint of the older witch's scent and couldn't help but feel dazed for a moment. The slight wind worked in the brunette's favor as she inhaled the scents of coffee, cinnamon, and something purely natural—rose petals? Suddenly, the entrancing witch's face was only centimeters from her own, and the young witch found herself breathing heavily. Her stomach lurched in fear at the breach of personal space, yet Hermione found herself becoming excited as well. _Her lips are so close…_ quickly, the girl removed that thought from her head and continued to wonder what the older witch's motives were. Suddenly, the raven-haired beauty spoke, her voice low and tantalizing.

"You've missed the sorting, girl! What the _hell_ made you think you could sit out here alone instead of joining your house?" Dark, mocha eyes darted down to Hermione's chest making the young witch blush before she realized she was in her school robes.

"Gryffindor… seems none of you lions want to attend mandatory events these days…" Hazel eyes met mocha ones for a moment, a silence easily filling the small space. The professor must have become aware that she was still clutching Hermione as she suddenly let go, making the brunette stumble backwards and back on her seat. The woman made to exit before spinning back around and invading Hermione's personal space again, hissing in her face.

"If you don't follow me out of this carriage, I will be sure to ruin your _good girl_ reputation, Miss Granger…"

Hermione's eyes opened wide in dismay; how did this mystery witch know who she was?

As if reading her mind, the older witch piped up again, picking at her nails as if disinterested by the conversation. "Hermione Jean Granger, 7th year, Gryffindor, know it all, and… _muggleborn_."

Refusing to meet the witch's now piercing gaze, Hermione got up and brushed past the woman, her nose met again with the intoxicating mix of scents and she absentmindedly inhaled one last time before leaving a bewildered raven-haired witch standing in splintered wood and slowly growing more and more impatient with the brunette. She then smirked to herself, watching the younger witch saunter down the path towards the Great Hall Entrance.

"Feisty little lioness…"


End file.
